Pequeños detalles
by Jeka Kamijou
Summary: Serie de historias cortas que cuentan la vida de nuestros protagonistas a través de escenas cotidianas. S&S.
1. Ieran

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, después de estar de ociosa durante un tiempo y la idea rondando en mi cabeza desde hace algunos días, he decidido escribir esta serie.

No siempre estarán contados por los protagonistas, al igual que la línea de tiempo no siempre será la misma.

 **Advertencia:** Basado en el universo del anime/manga. Puede contener datos de las dos versiones.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de las magníficas CLAMP con las que mantengo una relación amor-odio(?). Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Hilo rojo del destino.**

 _«Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper»._

En pocas palabras esa es la creencia popular de qué significa el famoso hilo rojo del destino. Para muchos indica encontrar el alma gemela, el amor de tu vida sí queremos idealizarlo.

Para muchos, el hilo rojo es una simple historia que creen las chicas que tratan de desesperadamente de buscar el amor del chico que les atrae. Muy pocos son en realidad los que tenemos el don de poder ver aquel vínculo entre personas, y por todo lo contrario de lo que nos dicen nuestros ancestros, el hilo rojo no se limita a aparecer sólo con tu persona predestinada sino que todos tenemos muchos hilos rojos con las personas que de una u otra forma influenciarán el curso de nuestra vida tanto para bien como para mal. En todo el basto universo no existe las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable.

Y el poder verlo es tanto una maldición como una bendición.

Muchas veces tuve que consolar a mis hermosas hijas cuando tenían corazón roto al haberse relacionado por el chico que no le estaba predestinado o mostrarme dura cuando creía que era mi deber de protegerlas de las personas incorrectas.

Pero como dije anteriormente. Es una bendición igual.

La mejor experiencia que he tenido al saber dónde empieza y donde termina el vínculo de mi hijo menor. Cuando era pequeño lo primero que noté fue que su hilo era más fuerte de lo que había visto y que se extendía más allá de mis conocimientos. Con cada año ese vínculo se volvía más fuerte y parecía resplandecer más conforme pasaban los días, como si este presagiara que su encuentro fuese inevitable.

Después llegó el día en que tuvo que ir a Japón en busca de las cartas Clow que habían sido liberadas. Cuando lo vi partir en el aeropuerto lo comprendí; su hilo rojo parecía vibrar con mucha fuerza y supe que de alguna u otra forma esa misión cambiaría su destino para siempre.

Y así fue.

Ahora viendo como aquel hilo rojo brilla en este día tan especial me hace estremecer como el día que conocí a la pequeña niña con la que estaba unida mi Xiaolang.

Cuando eran niños y la conocí. Él no entendió porque le ayudé cuando estuvo en peligro, aquí, en Hong Kong. Mi pequeño aún no comprendía la importancia de aquella niña en su vida aunque inconscientemente quisiera protegerla. Corrí un riesgo al ayudarla cuando me encontraba débil pero no importó. Ella debía estar bien.

Y verlos sonriendo el día de su boda, donde ellos demuestran que tan grande y puro es su amor, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Ella lo cambió y él la cambió. Los años, entrenamientos y distancia nunca menguaron sus sentimientos porque eso que los une va más allá del entendimiento humano. Ni siquiera Clow pudo ver el resultado de ésta unión. El poder de ambos combinados los hace fuertes, casi invencibles.

La magia del amor es confusa y poderosa.

Y es la fuerza vital que hace que las personas hagan cosas extraordinarias…

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Bueno… Es la primera vez que publico aquí en FF así que hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de su funcionamiento pero me las iré ingeniando =)

Aun así, espero que les haya gustado. Sobre todo me encantaría poder leer sus opiniones.

Esperando leerlos en alguna otra ocasión.

Bye bye na no da~!


	2. Sakura

**Advertencia:** Basado en el universo del anime/manga. Puede contener datos de las dos versiones.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de las magníficas CLAMP con las que mantengo una relación amor-odio(?). Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Viaje a Hong Kong.**

Cómo regalo para mi cumpleaños número 17 mi padre me regaló un viaje.

Al principio me emocioné muchísimo y comencé a pensar a dónde podría ir. Revisé miles de páginas de sitios cercanos a Tomoeda y por supuesto le conté a Tomoyo; quien se apuntó a acompañarme a dónde quisiera. Tomando éste cambio, le comuniqué a mi padre que iría junto a Tomoyo a Hokkaido. Entre las dos habías elegido el lugar y hasta habíamos investigado sobre sitios de interés y hoteles.

Mi papá no se tomó mi respuesta tan positivamente como creí. Por un momento me desconcertó bastante su reacción pero lo que hizo que casi me cayera de la silla dónde estaba tomando mi desayuno fue su respuesta.

― Creí que irías a Hong Kong. ― Me dijo mientras se llevaba un bocado de su desayuno a la boca.

Juro que tardé como un minuto en asimilar su respuesta. Cuando al fin pude articular una palabra (más bien un grito), salté de dónde me encontraba.

¡Nunca esperé que él me ofreciera ese tipo de viaje! Creí que se refería a unos días fuera de casa, de paseo con mi mejor amiga y listo. No un viaje a otro país y mucho menos que insinuara que podía ir con mi novio a dicho viaje.

No es que papá no supiera la relación que tenía con Syaoran. Al contrario, me apoyaba con ella y controlaba que Touya no asesinara a mi novio cuando venía de visita a la casa. A pesar de que con Syaoran empecé a salir al principio de la escuela media y que llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Touya seguía sin soportarlo y más si el castaño se encontraba " _pululando_ " (según él) a mi alrededor.

Con un suave movimiento de su mano me invitó a sentarme de nuevo en mi sitio y me miró con esos ojos castaños tan bondadosos que me hacían sentir segura desde que era pequeña.

― Syaoran-kun siempre viaja a Hong Kong en vacaciones de verano, así que creí que ésta vez te gustaría acompañarlo. Así puedes pasar tiempo con su familia. ¿Crees que les moleste recibirte? ― preguntó preocupado, cómo si cayera en cuenta de ese detalle apenas unos segundo atrás.

Negué con la cabeza enérgicamente disipando sus temores. Estaba más que segura que la familia Li me recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Cuando recién regresó Syaoran de Hong Kong para quedarse indefinidamente en Tomeda, sus hermanas y madre lo habían acompañado a instalarse. Me costó acostumbrarme a sus impulsivas hermanas la semana que estuvieron en la ciudad, donde aprovecharon a abrazarme y a mimarme como si fuera su mascota. Al final de esa visita quedé encantada con ellas y hablaba con todas cada vez que se daba la oportunidad.

Con Ieran Li había sido igual de fácil acostúmbrame a su forma de ser. A pesar de que la había conocido cuando era más pequeña y sabía que era una mujer sumamente poderosa me sorprendió la magnificencia de su presencia al verla años después. Seguía siendo tan hermosa como en mis recuerdos y sobretodo me hizo sentir que era una parte importante de la familia en ese corto periodo que conviví con ella.

De hecho de vez en cuando ella misma se ofrecía a pagar mi viaje para que visitara Hong Kong. No es que no quisiera ir, sino que no me sentía cómoda pensando en todas las molestias que se tomarían por hacerlo posible. Aunque igual no me sentía muy segura de que mi padre gastara semejante cantidad de dinero en mí.

Él me hizo calmar cuando me dijo que llevaba mucho tiempo ahorrando para darme un regalo como ese. Me hizo tan feliz saber que mi padre llevara tanto tiempo pensando en Syaoran y en mí que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sin alguna duda perturbando mi mente acepté gustosa su obsequio y lo abracé efusivamente mientras le decía que era el mejor papá del mundo.

Llena de ánimo desmedido, salí corriendo a la preparatoria donde sabía encontraría a mis dos personas favoritas y con las que compartiría mi felicidad.

A pesar de que éste año no compartíamos clase ninguno de los tres, acostumbrábamos a tomar el almuerzo juntos. Estuve contando los minutos y mirando el reloj rogando que avanzaran rápido para que llegara el receso. Cuando al fin el timbre anunció el descanso salí corriendo del salón en busca de Syaoran y Tomoyo, los cuales me esperaban al final del pasillo. Dando pequeños saltos de emoción me acerqué a ellos que me miraron extrañados al ver mi comportamiento pero no dijeron nada. Nos dirigimos al sitio donde comíamos y esperé que ambos estuvieran cómodos para soltarles la gran noticia.

" _¡Nos vamos a Hong Kong!"_ Grité eufórica. Ambos me miraron sin entender mis palabras y después de contarles lo sucedido con mi papá, los dos sonrieron ampliamente igual de emocionados que yo. Los planes y miles de ideas inundaron los minutos que estuvimos juntos y eso no se detuvo durante las semanas siguientes.

¡Éste viaje iba a ser inolvidable!

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Al fin actualización!

No tengo una fecha definitiva para publicar debido a que mi tiempo en una computadora es muy limitado pero trataré de hacer una actualización al menos cada quince días.

En fin, cambiando de tema. Agradezco inmensamente a las personas que se han tomado un tiempo en leer ésta historia así como a todos aquellos que le dieron follow, en especial a **lRagdoll** quien se tomó la molestia de escribir un hermoso review. Muchísimas gracias, éste capítulo está dedicado a ustedes.

Nos leemos pronto.

Bye bye na no da~


	3. Eriol

**Travesuras.**

Sí había algo que Eriol adorara más que hacer magia era hacer travesuras. Desde el primer instante que pisó suelo japonés miles de ideas le cruzaron en la cabeza para hacer que la heredera de las cartas Clow pudiera cambiar las cartas con sus propios poderes.

¡Había tantas cosas por hacer!

Después de acomodarse en su antiguo hogar, salió junto con Spinnel y Ruby Moon a visitar a la pequeña Sakura. Lo que notó enseguida era que su poder estaba apenas despertando e intensificándose y cómo había visto en su vida pasada, notó que era una chica muy alegre y despistada. Eso le serviría de mucho, así que podría hacer que las cosas fueran más fáciles hasta cierto punto. Mañana sería un día decisivo y estaba listo para empezar con esa tarea que había dejado muchos años atrás.

Oh, pero así como a él le encantaba hacer travesuras, al destino también.

No sólo al día siguiente pudo hacer su presentación con la pequeña Kinomoto sino que también conoció a un lejano descendiente de su familia y la forma en que vio que éste miraba a su heredera era intensa y lo peor era que ni él pequeño Syaoran sabía sobre la inmensidad de sus sentimientos con respecto a Sakura. El destino no conforme con eso; notó que la persona especial que había creado para cuidar a Sakura había seguido a sus instintos y cambiado sus sentimientos por alguien muy cercano a la joven hechicera. Eso se volvía un poco problemático para su plan que trazó cuando aún era Clow, tantas cosas que debía tomar en cuenta ahora y tenía tanto de dónde escoger para hacer su trabajo.

Así fue como le puso retos la castaña, se sentía orgulloso de ella cada vez que la chica vencía un obstáculo que él ponía en su camino. Amaba a la pequeña Sakura como si fuese su propia hija (o en teoría de su otra mitad) y el ver cómo crecía su poder era algo digno de elogiar. Y así como la amaba, él quería que alguien cuidase de ella cuando regresara a Inglaterra, y quien mejor que Li. Por qué sin importar que dificultad agregara a la prueba para Sakura; el joven chino siempre se mantenía a su lado. Tan fiel y valeroso. Dispuesto a sacrificar su integridad física para protegerla, su lógica para ayudarla a descifrar las señales o su amor incondicional para consolarla cuando tenía el corazón roto.

Quizás en sus visiones pasadas no hubiese visto su presencia y su importancia en la vida de la Card Captor, fue porque al final de su vida sus poderes decrecieron bastante y sus sueños no eran tan precisos como antes pero el saber que había alguien dispuesto a amarla tan profundamente le hacía feliz.

Porque ni toda la magia que poseía era capaz de lograr un amor tan puro como el que le profesaba Li a Sakura. Y aunque le encantaba meterlos en problemas también quería que los dos castaños se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos, porque al haber tratado de crear a alguien para estuviera con Sakura; Clow no tomó en consideración lo que podría suceder con los sentimientos de la ojiverde en el momento cuando la conoció como Eriol y con ello en algún momento esa decisión provocó que los dos sufrieran por un amor no correspondido.

Así que decidió remediar eso antes de partir a Inglaterra después de la última prueba, ayudó a que Sakura analizara su corazón y viera realmente quien era su persona especial. Porque aunque la joven hechicera no supiera de sus propios sentimientos, los que la rodeaban y la querían sabía que ella igual amaba a Syaoran. Eso era lo más obvio del mundo, menos para los interesados que pecaban de ingenuidad.

Y cuando recibió aquella primera carta dónde Sakura le decía que la había encontrado a esa persona y que era correspondida no pudo más que sonreír felizmente.

Porque a pesar de que Sakura le decía que ellos no podían estar juntos por el momento sabía que al final ellos estarían juntos para siempre, ya que después de todo, ambos se pertenecían y el destino quería que así fuera.

Y no había magia ni travesuras que pudieran impedir que aquello fuese duradero.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Yeiii~! Otro capítulo~ últimamente mi musa no me ha abandonado así que aprovecho a escribir lo más rápido que puedo mis ideas, aunque mi tiempo en la computadora sigue siendo muuuuy limitado OTL

Espero les guste éste capítulo y en especial la perspectiva de Eriol. Últimamente me he estado leyendo Tsubasa y tratando de comprender mejor el universo de CLAMP y sus personajes. Espero poder estar logrando.

Nos leemos en otra ocasión y agradeciendo a las personas que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos e invitando a dejar un review para saber si les gusta la historia. Espero poder leer sus opiniones.

Bye bye na no da~!


	4. Xiao Lang

**Obstáculos a vencer**

* * *

Lo que más le emocionaba Li Xiao Lang eran los retos. Entre más difíciles e ingeniosos, mejor. Cada vez que los vencía, la emoción lo embargaba y lo hacía sentir orgulloso de sus logros. Ser siempre el mejor en todo era algo con lo que había crecido, era lo que se esperaba del heredero de uno de los clanes mágicos más importantes de Asia.

Así que cuando su madre le dijo que tenía que reunir las cartas Clow que habían sido liberadas, aceptó sin dudar un instante. Sabía que reuniendo las cartas sería más poderoso y su magia crecería inmensamente. Los años de entrenamiento a los que había sido sometido por fin podría ponerlos en práctica. Así que antes de partir estudió todo lo que había de información sobre las cartas y así mismo como poder vencerlas. Preparado mentalmente se despidió de su familia en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong con destino a una pequeña ciudad llamada Tomoeda, en el vecino país de Japón.

Su mayor sorpresa cuando llegó fue que el guardián del libro había elegido a alguien para hacer el trabajo de recolectar las cartas esparcidas. Sí bien la niña con la que compartía clase tenía poderes mágicos, estos no eran los suficientemente para tan peligrosa misión. Además parecía no saber a qué se enfrentaba y el peluche glotón (que decía ser Kerberos) no era precisamente de mucha ayuda para Kinomoto. Así que creyó que vencer a las cartas sería pan comido.

Oh, craso error.

Sí bien cuando empezó a enfrentarse a las cartas hubieron muchas situaciones difíciles y la mayoría del tiempo no salía victorioso como esperaba al principio, comprendió que la magia no era sólo para ser fuerte y poderoso, sino que había magia en cada pequeña cosa, cómo por ejemplo, aquella amable sonrisa que le regalaba la elegida todas las mañanas junto con el buenos días. A pesar de que él al principio había menospreciado su presencia y la consideraba no más que un estorbo en su camino, un día se encontró devolviéndole el gesto de la misma forma. Tuvo que admitir que Sakura Kinomoto era la persona más valiente y bondadosa que había conocido a su corta edad. No importaba que tan difícil se tornaran las cosas o que no supiera las cosas que él consideraba básicas para usar magia. Ella ponía todo su esfuerzo y dedicación para capturar las cartas Clow y ero era digno de admirar, porque todo lo que hacía era por el bien de las personas que ella quería y amaba.

De igual forma, Kinomoto se metía en su camino cada vez que podía, no sólo su misión sino también en el amor. Porque sí, al igual que competían por las cartas, los dos querían a la misma persona. Xiao Lang no entendía bien porque se ponía nervioso ante la presencia de aquel joven de mirada bondadosa (hasta mucho tiempo después), pero sabía que no dejaría que Kinomoto le robara su atención, aun si ella lo conocía de tiempo atrás o era la hermana del mejor amigo de este. Él luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra esas desventajas y dio lo mejor de sí para lograr su atención. Otro fracaso rotundo a su lista de cosas que no le salieron bien en ese viaje. Aunque después no le importó en lo más mínimo. A esas alturas, consideraba a Kinomoto como su amiga, quizás la primera amiga que había hecho en su vida.

Y cuando terminaron de capturar las cartas, después del terrible juicio final, tuvo que admitir su derrota por la chica de ojos verdes. Sí bien en un principio no supo cómo asimilar que el juez de la Luna era aquella persona que creía querer y que Sakura había sido seleccionada como la nueva dueña de las cartas Clow, lejos de sentirse derrotado, se sintió aliviado. Cuando él se enfrentó al juez hizo todo lo posible para derrotarlo pero cuando fue vencido no puedo evitar sentirse sumamente angustiado por la batalla de Yue con la castaña, ya que sí él no había podido contra la magia del juez, Kinomoto tendría más difícil la tarea. Así que tuvo que mirar desde la lejanía como se desarrolló esa pelea dónde más de una vez quiso intervenir para que ella no saliera herida. Al final las cosas salieron bien y todo aquello había acabado. Al comunicarle a su madre que las cosas habían terminado, estaba decidido regresar a casa.

Hasta que apareció él.

Eriol Hiragizawa le sacó de quicio apenas puso un pie en el salón. No entendía porque Kinomoto se le acercaba con demasiada confianza para ser la primera vez que lo veía, pero ahí estaba ella, regalándole momentos a solas que hacían que hirviera en rabia al verlos juntos. No podía controlar lo que sentía y no entendía el por qué, sus emociones los sobrepasaban y le hacían actuar extraño en su presencia. Sumando los comentarios de Daidouji y Hiragizawa que lo confundían en vez de ayudar a comprender sus sentimientos.

Con el pasar de los días empezó a vislumbrar que estaba enamorado y de la persona que menos esperaba. No supo el momento exacto en que quedó rendido ante Sakura Kinomoto y le costó aceptar que lo que sentía Hiragizawa eran celos pero una vez que lo hizo, fue más fácil. Él conocía bien los sentimientos de la chica de ojos verdes, aun así quería decirle que la quería como a nadie más en el mundo y que siempre sería la persona más especial para él aunque ella no le correspondiera, y cómo en una ocasión le dijera Daidouji, sí ella era feliz, él lo sería aunque fuera difícil.

Después de todas esas situaciones extrañas que ocurrían a su alrededor que le obligaban a cambiar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, las cosas empezaron a tener un ritmo acelerado. Entre batallas, la vida escolar y una que otra salida con su grupo de amigos, dónde en un momento desesperado la llamó por su nombre, ella se puso feliz por eso y decidió hacer lo mismo con él. Cuando menos se lo esperó, ya casi era fin de año y con ello los famosos festivales culturares. Ese día lo recordaba con cierta amargura. Sakura y él quedaron se solos en el parque al finalizar el festival cultural de la preparatoria del hermano de Sakura, después de que ella se confesara y fuera gentilmente rechazada. A él se le rompió el corazón cuando la vio llorar y se acercó a él para buscar consuelo. Moría por decirle que él nunca la haría llorar y quería que lo quisiera tanto como él la quería a ella pero sabía que no era el momento y quizás nunca lo fuera. Así que decidió callar lo que sentía a pesar de las protesta de Daidouji para que hiciera lo contrario.

Cuando descubrieron quien era el causante de esos extraños sucesos y sus motivos, llegó a tener miedo. Miedo de perderla sin haber peleado, así que después de toda su lucha interna se lo dijo. Se confesó y cuando vio la duda en su mirada se sintió derrotado. Nunca le había dolido perder algo tanto como ese día. Después de una llamada a casa, su madre le pidió que volviera a Hong Kong y él aceptó. Le lastimaba irse y dejar a aquella persona que le había robado el corazón pero así tendría que ser.

El día que se iba a su hogar, recibió el regalo que más anhelaba en su vida. Qué sus sentimientos aceptados y correspondidos. No pudo disfrutar de esa victoria como le hubiera gustado pero apenas llegó a su destino, se comunicó con a su prima contándole lo que había pasado. La felicidad desbordaba tanto de él, que sus hermanas y madre se dieron cuenta. No pudo evitar decirles todo lo que había sucedido en su vida porque lo tenía decidido. Volvería a Tomoeda tarde o temprano.

Por qué no había pelado sólo con las cartas Clow sino con sus propios sentimientos para dejarse ganar tan fácilmente por un hermano celoso o un guardián sobreprotector. Nada y nadie iba a evitar que él pasara todos los días de su vida con Sakura. La amaba tanto que la distancia que los separaba no destruiría lo que sentía por ella.

¡Iba a vencer todo lo que se pusiera en su camino!

Ella iba a ser un día, Sakura Li y ese día sería la persona más feliz del mundo.

* * *

 **Notas finales.**

Bueno, esta vez me tardé más de lo que esperé. Mi vida fue un caos durante las semanas pasadas y no me dio tiempo de estar en la computadora pero he aprovechado a escribir (a la vieja usanza, a lápiz y papel) otras historias que en su momento subiré. Me alegra decir que ahora tendré oportunidad de escribir más rápido. Así que esperen actualización con mayor frecuencia.

Otra cosa~ Cómo la vez pasada mencioné, estaba leyendo Tsubasa igual leí XXX-Holic y comprendí muchas cosas que me hubieran ayudado a escribir mejor la perspectiva de Eriol. Clow es un personaje enigmático y complicado. Les invito a leer Holic para que lo conozcan un poquito más.

Sin más que decir, les agradezco a las personas que agregaron a favoritos la historia y sobre todo a aquellos que se animaron a dejar review. No saben cómo motivan a uno seguir escribiendo y les invito a seguir haciéndolo.

Muchísimas gracias mariana garcia y sslove ¡Este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes!


	5. Tomoyo

**Primera cita**

Tomoyo Daidouji no cabía de felicidad en sí misma. No importara cuanto se haya contenido en gritar emocionada en la mitad de la calle, no podía controlar lo que sentía. ¡Era lo más tierno y romántico del mundo!

Apenas una semana atrás el joven Li había regresado a Tomoeda a vivir. Tanto a ella como a su mejor amiga les tomó desprevenida la noticia. Sí bien Li quería sorprender a Sakura con su regreso, al menos pudo haberle avisado a ella lo que tenía pensado hacer. ¡Ella lo hubiera ayudado a planear todo! Había perdido una oportunidad única de filmar ese primer reencuentro después de años de no verse. Los dos aparecieron en la escuela tomados de la mano y los rumores corrieron como pólvora. No todos los días tenías a la inalcanzable capitana del club de porristas junto a un chico desconocido. Muchos de los admiradores de su amiga se habían enojado por ello pero después de que ella y sus otras amigas de la primaria se encargaran de esparcir los pormenores de la relación entre ellos no pudieron más que rendirse. Dos años en una relación a larga distancia, donde ambos vivían en países diferentes, no se vería fácilmente afectada por nimiedades.

La semana que siguió al reencuentro había sido muy movida. La familia Li había venido a ver a Sakura personalmente, pese a que años atrás la conocieron cuando viajaron a Hong Kong con el premio que la castaña había ganado en un sorteo. Querían ver con sus propios ojos que fue que había cautivado al menor de los Li tanto para que decidiera abandonar todo lo que conocía en su país natal. Ella estuvo apoyando a su amiga cuando se dio ese encuentro y se sintió igual de nerviosa bajo la atenta mirada de esas cinco mujeres, de las cuales, cuatro saltaron sobre ella segundos después de verla. Suspiró aliviada al ver el cariño inmenso que le profesaron las mujeres Li en esos días. No tenía dudas de que sí en algún momento en el futuro ellos quisieran casarse, la familia Li no sería ningún problema, muy al contrario que en la Kinomoto, el hermano mayor de su amiga pegaría el grito en el cielo y haría lo imposible para evitarlo. Sí apenas supo del regreso del castaño, le había prohibido tajantemente verlo o acercarse a él, por su parte el señor Kinomoto defendió la relación de su hija menor y le pidió a su hijo respetara la decisión de su hermana.

Y después de esa emocionante semana, Li al fin estaba solo en la ciudad y eso sólo quería decir una cosa: P-r-i-m-e-r-a c-i-t-a.

Li había invitado a salir a Sakura el domingo siguiente a medio día, a solas. Sakura se lo contó apenas el joven chino se lo había pedido y estaba tan emocionada por ella. No dudó ni un instante en decirle a su prima que la dejara confeccionar un conjunto para tan importante día. Su tierna amiga, a pesar de mostrarse apenada por su solicitud aceptó, suficiente nervios tenía con el asunto como agregarle el pensar en la ropa que debía ponerse.

Y ahí se encontraba ella, a tres días del gran evento. Había salido corriendo de la escuela con rumbo a la mercería para buscar un encaje que necesitaba para su misión. Sí bien tenía casi todo listo, la noche anterior había soñado con unas mejoras que planeaba aplicar. Sakura y Li podían arreglárselas sin ella una tarde, ya que como en los viejos tiempo, volvían a casa juntos.

Después de recorrer las calles tranquilas de Tomoeda habiendo encontrado lo que necesitaba. Tomoyo no podía sacarse una idea que llevaba días rondando en su mente, y en ese momento, dónde vio pasar una pareja frente a ella tomó la más grande decisión de su vida.

Sí, eso era lo mejor...

* * *

 _Domingo al medio día, en el Parque del Rey Pingüino._

Tomoyo se encontraba detrás de un árbol filmando al joven que estaba debajo de la sombra de un gran cerezo al lado contrario dónde ella se ocultaba. Sí, lo que había decidido era que seguiría a ese par y grabaría todo. Al principio había dudado en hacerlo porque conocía cuan tímidos eran los dos castaños pero después de ver a aquella pareja el día que saliera de compras decidió hacerlo. Era la cita más importante para los dos y que mejor que tenerlo grabado para la posteridad, para cuando sus cinco futuros sobrinos. (Sí, ella estaba escuchando las campanas de boda y haciendo bocetos para el vestido de novia al igual que apostaba la cantidad de hijos que tendrían. ¿Se imaginan cinco réplicas de Sakura y Li? Ella podría morir de tanta ternura con sólo imaginárselo). Dejó de fantasear con sus lindos sobrinos cuando vio que su amiga llegaba corriendo por el camino. Miró su reloj y vio que estaba retrasada por quince minutos. De seguro los nervios no la dejaron dormir haciendo que se retrasara. Sonrió ampliamente cuando Li se quedó observando boquiabierto a su amiga.

Ese era en definitiva uno de sus mejores diseños.

Ya no solía vestir a Sakura con modelos aniñados como cuando capturaba las cartas. Ahora sus ropas eran más para resaltar la esbelta figura que tenía. Su conjunto en sí era sencillo. Una falda color rosa palo ligeramente esponjada y corta, que simulaban los pétalos de la hermosa flor de la cual se desprendía el nombre de ella. La blusa era blanca y ajustada. En la parte superior cubriendo sus clavículas estaba el delicado encaje que formaban un triángulo que se unía en un ajustado anillo alrededor de su cuello. Desde donde estaba podía distinguir el brillo de las decenas de cuentas iridiscentes que había bordado en el encaje. En los hombros no había tela que los cubriera dejando su piel doraba resplandecer bajo la luz del sol. Su corto cabello castaño estaba sujeto con un prendedor en forma de flor de cerezo e iba sin maquillaje. Sakura se negaba a usarlo y en realidad no lo necesitaba. Ella era divina al natural.

Después de ese breve momento donde los dos se sonrojaron completamente. Uno por observar a su hermosa novia y la otra por ser vista tan intensamente, los dos entrelazaron sus manos y caminaron fuera del parque. Tomoyo no perdió el tiempo y seguida de su séquito de guardaespaldas que al igual que ella iban de incógnito, los siguieron.

La cita parecía transcurrir con lo común. Una visita a una pastelería, dónde degustaron varios de los bocadillos que se exhibían en los mostradores. Para su suerte, los castaños habían decidido tomar sus aperitivos en una mesa fuera del local. Mientras comían parecían hablar de múltiples cosas por las risas que apenas lograba escuchar de dónde se había escondido. En ese momento lamentó no haberle puesto un micrófono a la ropa de su amiga pero sacudiendo la cabeza, lo deshechó. Lo que ellos se dijeran tenía que quedar entre los dos. Ella sólo se limitaría a filmar.

Luego de pagar su cuenta caminaron por la avenida principal mirando lasa vitrinas de los diferentes locales. Sakura de vez en cuando señalaba algo y Li ponía atención a todo lo que decía. Vio como su amiga corrió a un local y apuntaba emocionada algo en el interior que desde la distancia donde se encontraba no podía distinguir. Li la guió dentro de la tienda y ella aprovechó a acercarse. Ubicada en su nuevo escondite, notó que aquel sitio era dónde vendían peluches de felpa. Sakura contemplaba embelesada las decenas de osos de un exhibidor mientras el joven veía sus reacciones. El chico en un arranque de caballerosidad, le obsequió uno que parecía haber sido de los que más le habían gustado a la joven castaña. La sonrisa que tenía en sus labios de la chica hacía que valiera la pena estar oculta detrás de un contenedor de basura maloliente.

Para continuar su maravillosa cita, se dirigieron al cine. Tuvo que esperar a que los dos salieran de la sala para poder seguir grabando. Le hubiera gustado entrar a función y a pesar de que los dos que seguía eran sumamente distraídos no se arriesgaría a ser descubierta. Así que tomó el almuerzo junto con su grupo de guardaespaldas en un pequeño restaurante que estaba frente al cine. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no notó lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que tenía la comida frente a ella. Dos horas después de un relajante descanso, vio que sus objetivos salían. Sonrió enormemente cuando vio que Li llevaba su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de su amiga y le había cedido el saco gris que llevaba para que no pasara frío en la sala. Los contactos físicos entre ellos dos eran tan escasos debido a su timidez.

Para su desgracia, vio que los dos se encaminaban por un conocido camino que los llevaba a casa de su amiga. A pesar de eso, decidió seguir hasta la última oportunidad de filmar. Quizás tuviera suerte y podría grabar su primer beso. Brincó emocionada detrás de unos arbustos donde se ocultaba en ese momento. Vio que el joven chino se despedía de su amiga, ambos tomados de las dos manos mientras se miraban fíjamente. Parecía ser su día de suerte. Li se inclinaba ligeramente hacía Sakura y esta igual eliminaba la distancia entre sus cuerpos tan lentamente que le dieron ganas de gritar " _¡Ya dense un beso, por todos los cielos!_ " para que se apuraran. Cuando sus labios se iban a tocar y ella emitió un chillido de emoción, un grito los sacó a los tres de su burbuja.

Touya Kinomoto había arruinado el momento y le gritaba al chino que se alejara de su hermana sino quería morir en ese instante.

Sakura se despedía avergonzadamente de su novio mientras este fulminaba con la mirada a su " _querido_ " cuñado que se había acercado a ellos y sujetaba a su hermana por los hombros, al igual que le devolvía el gesto con clara evidencia de estar a punto de saltar sobre él.

Tomoyo odió tanto al hermano de su amiga por arruinar la que sería la escena final perfecta para su vídeo... Aunque luego lo pensó mejor.

¡Qué mejor que hacer el volumen dos del romance de Sakura y Li!

Oh, sí, ya podía ver el escenario que la próxima vez arreglaría. Ya vería Li como quitársela de encima cuando ella le propusiera su plan. De esa no se salvaban.

Porque no había primera cita sin una segunda y mucho menos, una cita sin un primer beso.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Qué les puedo decir! Este capítulo de hecho comencé a escribirlo como el cuarto pero decidí posponer su publicación por un ligero bloqueo que tuve. ¡No me podía adaptar a la forma de ser de Tomoyo! pero quedé conforme con lo que hice con él.

Espero haya sido de su agrado y cómo siempre agradeciendo sus comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchísimas gracias a sslove, Chanela, fiona, politali22! (que quedó más largo de lo que esperé).

La próxima actualización será el próximo miércoles. Trataré de que así sea de ahora en adelante.

Saludos y nos leemos en la siguiente ocasión

Bye bye na no da


	6. Touya

**Mocoso**

¡Realmente detestaba a ese mocoso!

Touya Kinomoto caminaba en círculos en su habitación mientras pensaba miles de formas de torturar al que decía llamarse " _novio_ " de su pequeña hermana. Todo había empezado ese horroroso día. Se levantó temprano como lo hacía todas las mañanas, se cambió y bajó a preparar el desayuno junto con su padre. Parecía ser un día normal hasta que su padre le soltó la " _buena noticia_ ".

¡El monstruo había invitado a cenar a su _querido_ Syaoran!

¡No lo soportaba, sólo el verle la cara le daban unas ganas tremendas de sujetarlo de la camisa y sacarlo de su casa!

Abrió la boca para protestar cuando escuchó los ruidosos pasos de la causante de su malestar bajando las escaleras. Apenas entró en la cocina les sonrió enormemente indicándole que estaba de muy buen humor. No pudo más que tragarse sus palabras desdeñosas ante la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó de progenitor a ver sus intenciones.

No entendía como su padre permitía que Sakura tuviera novio a esa edad. ¡ _Apenas era una niña de trece años, joder_! Aunque pensándolo bien, su padre no podría objeción alguna por esa relación teniendo en cuenta que él se casó con su madre cuando ella a penas tenía dieciséis años. Además estaba ese GRAN detalle, el que lo enfermaba y le daba ganas de vomitar con sólo pensarlo.

El mocoso era buena persona a pesar de todo.

Sí, él mismo sabía que el joven de China era una buena persona y que amaba locamente a su hermana. Sólo bastaba con verlos juntos y observar sus acciones. ¡Estaban hechos el uno para el otro y eso era lo que le enfermaba! Él mocoso se llevaría a su monstruo lejos. Lo supo cuando lo conoció cuanto tenía diez años. Él sabía que algo raro sucedía en la ciudad y que ella de alguna forma estaba involucrada en eso, lo que le preocupaba. Así que por eso mismo trataba de estar en todos los lugares posibles por si en algún momento el monstruo lo llegaba a necesitar pero no, fue ahí que apareció el chiquillo y empezó a ser importante para su hermana. Primero como su amigo y luego como su persona más importante.

Sí por el fuera, encerraría a su hermana en la casa y no la dejaría salir nunca más. Ella era demasiado preciosa y valiosa como para que cualquier _tipejo_ quisiera tenerla. Y eso incluía a Li, que a pesar de todo, resultó ser el más cercano a lo que él consideraría bueno para dejar al cuidado de Sakura.

No sólo era fuerte física y mentalmente hablando. Era valiente y entregado a lo que hacía. Lo que más le molestaba admitir era que el joven castaño siempre, pero SIEMPRE anteponía el bienestar de Sakura ante sus necesidades.

Dejó sus pensamientos oscuros cuando escuchó a su padre gritarle que la cena estaba servida. Suspiró resignado y se dispuso a acompañarlos en la cena.

¡Sólo esperaba que el mocoso mantuviera alejadas las manos de Sakura sino no respondía de sus actos!

* * *

 _Cerca de las ocho de la noche, casa de los Kinomoto_

Cuando ingresó al comedor después de la llamada de su padre se encontró que ellos tres ya estaban esperándolo. Apenas puso un pie ahí, Li se puso a la defensiva y le devolvió una mirada llena de antipatía (cómo la que él le dio cuando entró). El mayor lo invitó a sentarse a su lado mientras que el mocoso y el monstruo se sentaron frente a él. El joven chino rápidamente le retiró la silla a Sakura para que se sentara primero. La mirada de adoración que le dio Sakura en forma de agradecimiento hizo que rodara los ojos de forma exasperada.

La cena servida lucía exquisita y ambos comían tranquilamente mientras él se mantenía en silencio masticando la suya. La comida había sido hecha por Sakura y a decir verdad le había quedado deliciosa, se notaba el esfuerzo que le había puesto para sorprender a su _novio_ -¡Cómo odiaba esa palabra!- y las horas que había pasado en la cocina habían valido la pena. Su padre empezó a charlar con el joven castaño y él no se inmiscuyó en la plática pese a los intentos que su progenitor hizo para añadirlo.

A pesar de su falta de cooperación, la cena se llevó con mucha tranquilidad. Hasta tenía que admitir que Li se había comportado decentemente y apenas había tocado a Sakura, salvo un pequeño incidente dónde los dos habían rozados sus manos al querer tomar el salero al mismo tiempo.

Después del postre decidió que era hora de emprender su camino a su habitación. Se excusó de todos y caminó hacía las escaleras. Poco después oyó el rumor de la entrada siendo abierta, supuso que ya era hora que el mocoso se fuera a su casa. Cuando entró, cerró la puerta y se asomó por la ventana que daba a la entrada principal de su hogar. Desde ahí podía ver a los dos despidiéndose. Cuando Sakura se acercó a Li y este la rodeó suavemente con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo estuvo a punto de abrir la ventana y arrojarles su trofeo de atletismo para que se separaran pero algo se lo impidió.

Ese abrazo le transmitió todo el amor que ese par se tenía pese a su corta edad, el poco tiempo que tenían conviviendo como pareja y su inexperiencia en los asuntos amorosos. Touya Kinomoto se dio cuenta que no importaba cuantas veces le gritara a su hermana que se alejara del otro o las escenas de celos armara, ellos dos debían estar juntos. Porque ese era su destino y que los cielos se apiadaran de él, tenía que aprender a comportarse con _su cuñado_ por bien de la felicidad de su hermana. Porque si había algo que odiara más en la vida era ver a su monstruo llorando y sabía que la aceptación del chino en su familia era lo más importante para ella.

Aunque eso no quería decir que se lo fuera a dejar fácil al mocoso. Tendría que ganárselo y mantener esa hermosa sonrisa en los labios de su hermana sino quería sufrir bajo su tortura.

* * *

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. ¡Aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo! Si he de ser sincera, me costó bastante sacarlo porque bueno, Touya es una personaje bastante complicado. ¡Es un excelente ejemplo de personaje tsundere! jajajajaja...

Espero les guste y como siempre agradeciendo sus lindos comentarios. Nos leemos la próxima semana

Bye bye na no da!


	7. Fujitaka

**Un paso al futuro**

Fujitaka miraba sorprendido al joven frente a él. No se había esperado que le soltara de buenas a primeras _eso_ en un día cualquiera como era ese.

Conocía a Li Syaoran desde que era un niño. Lo había visto crecer junto con su adoraba hija y sabía que en algún momento llegaría el día en que el joven le pediría la mano de su pequeña en matrimonio. Había imaginado muchos escenarios para ese evento pero nunca le pasó por la mente que sería en una pequeña cafetería que quedaba cerca de la universidad donde daba clases, en medio de una multitud de chicos, que al igual que ellos, buscaban un sitio para comer y continuar con sus actividades diarias.

No supo que decirle y empezó a notar el nerviosismo del castaño frente a él. Todo su lenguaje corporal le indicaba que estaba en extremo tenso y ansioso por su respuesta. No pudo más que soltar una carcajada, y cuando vio que palidecía ante su "supuesta" respuesta, dejó de hacerlo y lo miró serio.

― No me mal entiendas ― le dijo para tranquilizarlo ― ¿Sabes? Siempre he sabido que harías esto en algún momento, lo que me tomó por sorpresa es que me lo preguntaras a mi primero que a Sakura.

― Señor Kinomoto... ― El joven chino empezó su explicación pero fue interrumpido.

― Hace tiempo que dejaste de llamarme así, llámame como siempre ― Pidió amablemente el mayor.

― Lo siento― Se excusó. ― Estoy demasiado nervioso que no sé lo que digo.― Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras revolvía su cabello de forma desesperada.― Soy pésimo con las palabras.

El mayor de los Kinomoto miró por la ventana mientras dejaba que su acompañante calmara todo el caos que tenía en su mente en esos momentos. Lo escuchó inhalar y exhalar aire de sus pulmones para lograrlo. Después de unos minutos, cuando supo que estaba mejor, volvió su atención a él y le preguntó:

― ¿Por qué es tan importante mi aprobación?― La mirada confundida que le devolvió le hizo ver que no se esperaba esa pregunta, al igual que él no entendía de donde salió la misma. Antes de decirle que lo olvidará, el castaño le respondió:

― Señor Fujitaka, quería que usted lo supiera antes que ella porque lo respeto y deseo su bendición para hacerlo― La seriedad en el semblante de Li hizo que él mismo respondiera de la misma forma.

― Sí yo te dijera que no. ¿Qué harías?― Preguntó con curiosidad, sin ánimo de seguir atormentando al pobre chico de veintiún años frente a él que esperaba una respuesta afirmativa y no un interrogatorio como al que lo estaba sometiendo.

― Haría que cambiara de opinión― Contestó inmediatamente― Porque amo a Sakura más que a nadie en el mundo, por ella haría todo lo que esté en mis manos para que usted me confíe su tesoro más valioso. Nunca haría algo para dañara a su hija y sí me lo permite, quiero hacerla feliz lo que resta de mi vida.― La mirada decidida del chico le hizo sonreír ligeramente. ― Sé que aun somos jóvenes y que quizás primero deberíamos terminar la universidad pero...

― La edad nunca es un impedimento para el amor, y como bien sabes, la madre de Sakura era mucho más joven cuando nos casamos y a la edad que tiene ahora, ya teníamos a Touya con nosotros, así que en ningún momento creas que me negaría por eso― Le interrumpió, no era su intención hacerlo dudar de su propuesta con esas preguntas que le hizo.

― ¿Entonces me permitiría casarme con ella?― Preguntó el joven nerviosamente.

― Syaoran. Ni siquiera deberías haberme preguntado esto. Para mí, la felicidad de Sakura es mi prioridad y sí ella acepta casarse contigo, estaría más que encantado que te unieras oficialmente a la familia, hace tiempo que te veo como parte de ella. Así que depende de mi hija, no de mí el que acepte. Nunca le obligaría a hacer algo que ella no quisiera y siendo honesto, dudo que te rechace.

― ¿Usted cree?― El castaño preguntó ilusionado. Al ver el semblante confundido de su acompañante, aclaró su respuesta― No, quiero decir. No dudo del amor de Sakura, sino que no sé si ella aceptaría una propuesta en este momento. A decir verdad, hemos hablado muy poco de nuestra vida a futuro ― Soltó abatido.

― Creo que ella sabe que siempre estará contigo. Así que da igual sí le preguntas hoy mismo o dentro de diez años. La respuesta sería la misma.

― Sí, tiene razón. No sé porque siquiera pensé que me diría que no― Murmuró más para sí mismo aunque su interlocutor lo escuchó perfectamente.

― Los nervios. No importa que pase, siempre tenemos el temor de ser rechazados por aquellos que amamos. Me pasó con Nadeshiko, así que confía en mis palabras y sobre todo, confía en lo que sientes por mi hija y en lo que ella siente por ti.― Le dijo sabiamente el profesor para calmarlo.

― Muchísimas gracias, señor.― Syaoran se levantó de su asiento para hacer una profunda reverencia a su futuro suegro.― En verdad aprecio su apoyo, no se arrepentirá de ello― Acotó con una sonrisa.

― Nunca he dudado de eso y me halaga ser el primero de saber lo que planeas hacer con mi pequeña. Sé que eres la persona indicada para cuidarla y amarla. Me lo has demostrado con todos estos años que has pasado junto a ella― El mayor imitó al joven levantándose de su lugar y devolviéndole el gesto.

Después de ello, los dos se dispusieron a comer la comida que recién les servía una joven mesera. La plática no se extendió mucho debido a que Li tenía que regresar a clases e insistió en pagar la cuenta. Fujitaka aceptó pero al contrario de su acompañante decidió quedarse un poco más. Syaoran se despidió de él a través del gran ventanal de la cafetería mientras se perdía entre al multitud.

Fujitaka Kinomoto sonrió cuando sintió una suave mano posarse en su hombro. Había sentido la presencia de su amada esposa desde que empezó la charla con el joven pero no queriendo agregar más estrés a su yerno, no lo mencionó. Se giró en busca de la forma etérea de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, quien le sonreía dulcemente.

― Todo estará bien, ¿verdad?

― Claro que sí, mi amor.― Le contestó la mujer mientras posaba ahora su mano en la mejilla del hombre― No hay nadie mejor para nuestra niña que él. Así que sí, todo estará bien.

El mayor de los Kinomoto tomó sus cosas, saliendo de la cafetería con rumbo a sus clases de la tarde. Se sentía feliz y confiaba en que las cosas irían mucho mejor para Sakura, después de todo, sabía que lo hablado con Syaoran lo ayudaría a tener más confianza para dar el gran paso.

Ese sería el principio de un bello futuro para la menor de los Kinomoto.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Bueno, qué les puedo decir. Este capítulo literalmente se escribió solo y a diferencia de todos los anteriores fue más una conversación íntima entre futuro yerno y suegro. Realmente no sé de donde salió tanta palabrería entre los dos pero de alguna rara manera fluyó tan fácil que no tuve problema a la hora de redactar. Quizás se deba a que siempre he creído que Fujitaka y Syaoran se llevarían bien, debido a que los dos quieren lo mejor para Sakura. En fin...

Espero les sea haya sido de su gusto. Agradeciendo infinitamente a sslove su review. Gracias por tomarte tiempo es escribirme. Dedicado especialmente para ti este capítulo.

Bye bye na no da!


	8. Syaoran

**Nota de Autor:** Recién el 30 de marzo caí en cuenta que se acercaba el primero de abril, por lo que decidí sacar este capítulo, el cual había pospuesto por la publicación de una nueva historia pero no puedo pasar por alto el cumpleaños de mi personaje favorito. Así que espero lo disfruten.

Ah, antes que lo olvide y es lo que concierne el día de hoy. _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura!_

* * *

 **Cumpleaños**

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Sakura y no sabía que regalo hacerle para conmemorarlo. Conocía muy bien a su novia, y sabía que cualquier cosa que él le diese, sería perfecto y lo atesoraría por el resto de su vida pero para su cumpleaños veintidos, Li Syaoran quería darle un presente que nunca olvidara. Daidouji se encontraba planeando una fiesta sorpresa con ayuda del señor Kinomoto y la suya. A decir verdad, los preparativos iban bien encaminados y la principal interesada no daba señales de saber que tramaban su mejor amiga y y su novio siendo que muchas veces los había atrapado hablando en susurros cuando ella iba a algún lugar.

Pero a tres días del gran evento seguía recorriendo las vitrinas de los locales buscando el regalo perfecto. Toda la semana había paseado frente a las tiendas y hasta había viajado a Tokio pero cada objeto que encontraba interesante, lo rechazaba después de una segunda mirada. Había algo dentro de sí que le impedía tomar una decisión y eso comenzaba a estresarlo. Suspiró cansado y caminó derrotado hacía su hogar, que, como las tardes anteriores su búsqueda había sido inútil.

Tomó un baño para relajarse, para después preparar su cena. El timbre del teléfono lo tomó desprevenido y casi lo hacía botar el tazón de comida que estaba sirviendo. Caminó rápido al aparato que no dejaba de sonar y respondió. El marcado acento chino y la suave voz del otro lado de la línea le indicó quien hablaba.

―Buenas noches, Xiao Lang... ― Saludó su progenitora.

― Buenas noches, madre. ― Contestó el joven con respeto.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras? ― Preguntó su madre. Las llamadas de Ieran Li eran tan raras y por lo general siempre las hacía cuando sentía que su hijo necesitaba ayuda.

― En general estoy bien. Practico todos los días y me va bien en la escuela pero... ― Dejó la oración a medias. No sabía si le debía pedir consejo a su madre. Aunque lo reconsideró unos segundos después. Nada perdía y estaba al borde de la ansiedad sino se le ocurría algo.

― ¿Pasa algo, hijo?― Preguntó su madre con preocupación.

― Verá... Lo que pasa es que se acerca el cumpleaños de Sakura y sigo sin encontrar un regalo interesante. No sé que hacer.― Se pasó la mano izquierda sobre su cabello, alborotándolo de forma nerviosa. ― Quiero que sea algo único y especial.

― Ya veo. ¿Tienes algo en mente?― Cuestionó su madre después de escuchar su preocupación.

― En realidad no, eso es lo que me tiene estresado. Llevo días recorriendo varios lugares y no encuentro nada.

― ¿Sabes? Tus hermanas y yo ya tenemos listos los regalos de este año, mañana mismo salen para Japón pero tengo la solución perfecta para tu dilema. No te preocupes más por ello. Lo verás cuando lo recibas.

― ¿En serio?― Preguntó aliviado. Sí su madre aseguraba tener la solución perfecta, no debía dudarlo ni un instante.

― Este regalo lleva años preparado. Sólo faltaba que te dieras cuenta que lo necesitabas. Descansa Xiao Lang.― Con eso último cortó la llamada.

Syaoran miró el auricular del teléfono sin poder creer que su madre terminara tan abruptamente la llamada. Se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia. Ya vería que es lo que le mandaría su madre. Sólo esperaba que cumpliera sus expectativas.

* * *

La fiesta de cumpleaños había sido un rotundo éxito. Habían logrado mantener los preparativos en secreto hasta el último momento. Sakura había gritado emocionada cuando se encontró a su familia y amigos cercanos en un salón privado de un exclusivo restaurante en el centro de Tomoeda esperándola con regalos y muchos abrazos.

Toda la cena estuvo animada, comieron y bebieron la deliciosa comida preparada y al final habían cortado un gran pastel de queso con fresas, que era el favorito de la festejada. Los pocos invitados que quedaban conversaban en las mesas y algunos bailaban de forma improvisada en el centro del salón, disfrutando de la suave música que salían de los altavoces que rodeaban el sitio.

― ¿Puedes venir conmigo un minuto?― Pidió el castaño a la chica que estaba a su lado. Ella asintió enérgicamente mientras tomaba el brazo ofrecido.

Los dos caminaron fuera del salón, camino a un pequeño jardín que tenía el restaurante. En el centro del jardín había una fuente redonda de donde brotaba agua cristalina de una serie de escalones ornamentados con intrincados diseños victorianos. Rodeando esta, había una serie de plantas y flores que le brindaban al espacio un aire de atemporalidad, que para suerte de los dos, era completamente suyo en esos momentos.

Sakura rodeó con sus brazos el torso de su novio y este le abrazó tiernamente. Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Syaoran rompió el contacto y dijo:

― Cierra los ojos por favor. ― Hizo que diera una vuelta sobre su propio eje, quedando de espaldas a él. Sintió la suave caricia de un metal sobre su piel, el peso del dije le golpeó en medio de las clavículas. Su mano derecha sujetó el artefacto y lo sintió frío al contacto. Moría por ver los detalles.

― ¿Ya puedo abrirlos? ― Preguntó emocionada. Quería ver su regalo de cumpleaños. Había recibido varios pero el de Syaoran lo esperaba con mucha ilusión. Él siempre le daba regalos hermosos.

― Si.― Fue la única contestación que obtuvo.

Abrió los ojos y miró el objeto entre sus dedos. Era un dije de esmeralda en forma de gota bellamente esculpido, alrededor de la piedra estaba engarzado con finas filigranas de oro blanco, como la que componía la delgada cadena de donde colgaba. La cadena también tenía pequeños diamantes a intervalos continuos que refulgían con la luz.

― ¡Es bellísimo, Syaoran! ― Exclamó la castaña. No podía creer que la piedra tan bella fuera de ella. ― ¿No gastaste mucho por ella, verdad? Sabes que no espero cosas extravagantes. ― Le dijo preocupada.

― No tienes que preocuparte por eso, más bien es todo lo contrario.― Contestó el chico mientras la hacía girar para verla cara a cara.― No he tenido que comprar nada. Es una reliquia familiar.

― ¿Familiar? ― Preguntó confundida.

― Si, esta joya lleva generaciones en la familia Li. La última propietaria fue mi madre y tanto ella como yo queremos que la tengas. No es sólo un accesorio, Sakura. Es una promesa.

― ¿Qué tipo de promesa?― Cuestionó curiosa.

― Es una promesa de que quiero estar contigo para siempre, mi padre se la dio a mi madre mucho antes de comprometerse en matrimonio y ahora me toca hacerlo a mi. Sakura sabes que te amo más que a nadie en el mundo y qué eres la persona más importante para mi. Sé que no va a ser sencillo porque a pesar de que vivo aquí, en algún momento tendré que volver a China a tomar el cargo que me corresponde de nacimiento y que ello conlleva muchas responsabilidades. No sólo mías sino también de la futura esposa del líder. Esta esmeralda es el símbolo de esa mujer. Es la que la presenta como la igual del Jefe del Clan. Así que espero aceptes este regalo y me permitas estar a tu lado.― Terminó, llevando su mano izquierda a la mejilla de ella, obligándola a verle directo a los ojos.

Sakura se quedó sin aliento al escuchar las palabras de Syaoran. Sí bien ella quería pasar toda su vida a su lado, no esperaba una proposición de tal magnitud.

― ¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo, Syaoran?― Preguntó después de asimilar toda la información. Buscó la respuesta en los ojos color chocolate que tanto adoraba para confirmarlo.

― No es una propuesta tradicional ― Respondió él ― Y no dudes que lo haré en un futuro cercano rodeado de las personas que te quieren pero este momento es de nosotros. Aquí y ahora te pido que consideres la idea de convertirte en una Li. Es tu decisión el aceptar el regalo o devolverlo. No estás obligada a nada. Sí crees que es muy pronto, y-yo...― Los nervios controlaron su forma de hablar, haciéndolo tartamudear.

― ¡No seas tonto, Syaoran! ― Le dijo exaltada. ― ¡Claro que acepto! No sé que cosas tendré que hacer pero ten por seguro que haré todo lo posible para hacerlo bien. ¿Por qué me enseñarás, verdad?

― Claro, aprenderemos juntos.― Contestó mientras la acercaba a él, tomándola de la cintura.― Me hace muy feliz que aceptes.― Murmuró en su oído. La castaña se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento, una amplía sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

― Yo estoy más que feliz ― señaló ella enroscando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio. ― Porque sé que todo estará bien.

Con esto último. Los dos acortaron las distancias y sellaron su promesa con un beso que les transmitió todo el amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Para ser algo que prácticamente tuve que escribir en menos de dos días, me gustó bastante. Hubo unas cosas que me costaron hacer, más que nada, teniendo en cuenta que en el capítulo de Fujitaka, Syaoran ya había pedido permiso para casarse con ella. Así que en teoría esto se sitúa poco tiempo después a ese evento. Según yo y mis investigaciones. Syaoran es meses más pequeño que Sakura. Ya saben por las fechas de cumpleaños y eso(?)

Quiero agradecer a las personas que han agregado la historia a favoritos y a follow, en verdad lo aprecio y en especial a sslove, que siempre se toma su tiempo para dejarme sus lindas palabras. Muchísimas gracias~

Otra cosa. Sí alguien quiere contactarme en fb, me encuentran con el mismo nombre que uso aquí =)

Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego. Espero poder actualizar la próxima semana pero mi cerebro anda un poco escaso de ideas teniendo en cuenta que esta semana publiqué dos historias OTL ¡Tengan paciencia y nos vemos!

Bye bye na no da~!


	9. Guardianes

**Notas de inicio:** Decidí tomarme una semana de descanso porque la anterior publiqué dos historias además de que estaba un poco perdida con este capítulo. Sin entretenerles más, nos leemos abajo

* * *

 **Fortalezas**

Yue y Kero observaban atónitos a los jóvenes frente a ellos. Sabían que no era normal que su dueña los reuniera a los dos al mismo tiempo y mucho menos que el chico proveniente de China estuviera presente. Por lo general ese tipo de eventos se daban cuando Sakura quería pasar tiempo con ellos o quería practicar magia. Yue era el que más le enseñaba y con los años le había transmitido todos los conocimientos que tenía de las Cartas además de que ella misma había probado usarlas para conocerlas a fondo. Ahora que los años habían pasado y que eran tan poco frecuente que sucediera algo que le obligara a usarlas, todos se había sumido en una monotonía cómoda. Hasta ese día.

― ¿Puedes volver a repetir lo que dijiste, Sakura?― Pidió el guardián dorado.

― Me voy la próxima semana a Hong Kong y no pueden venir conmigo ― Contestó la castaña.

― ¡Somos tus guardianes, nosotros vamos a donde tu vayas!― Gritó Kero enojado. En los años que llevaba con ella, eran pocas las ocasiones que se habían separado y mucho menos la pensaba dejar ir sola a Hong Kong, con sólo recordar lo que había pasado cuando era pequeña y no pudo ayudarla con su falsa formale traía amargos recuerdos.

― Por favor, Kero...¡Nada malo me va a pasar!― Le dijo la Card Captor tratando de calmar la situación que rápidamente se tornaba tensa.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?― Preguntó Yue, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en un inmutable silencio.

― Gracias, Yue ― susurró aliviada la joven.― Me voy una semana. Así que no se deben de preocupar por mi. Voy a estar bien.

― ¡¿Vas a estar bien dices?! ― Inquirió el guardián de ojos dorados, perdiendo el control de nuevo. ― ¡Me niego a que vayas sola! ¡Al menos deja que te acompañe!

― ¡No puedes venir, Kero!― gritó en respuesta la ojiverde.― Entiende, necesito hacer esto por mi cuenta.― Pidió mientras que con dos de sus dedos presionaba el puente de su nariz tratando de serenarse.― Sé que tus intenciones son buenas pero necesito mi espacio. No voy a estar sola. Syaoran y Tomoyo igual vienen, además de que toda la familia Li me espera.― Le dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba por el hocico, haciendo que Kero la mirara a los ojos.― Todo va a estar bien.

― _DE ACUERDO_ ― Sentenció el león de mala gana. Había visto la determinación en los ojos de su dueña y sabía que no iba a ceder aun él se opusiera hasta el último segundo.― Oye, chiquillo.― Soltó, llamando la atención de Syaoran que hasta el momento no había intervenido en la discusión.― Le pasa algo a Sakura, te arranco un brazo.― Amenazó.

El grito de horror que salió de los labios de Sakura le hizo sonreír y sin esperar más, levantó el vuelo, alejándose de ahí. Yue sin agregar algo, le siguió hasta posarse en un claro dentro del parque donde los había citado la menor de los Kinomoto.

* * *

― ¿Por qué te pones de su lado? ¡Es peligroso que se vaya a Hong Kong sin nosotros! ¡No sabes cuantas cosas malas le pueden pasar ahí!― Le cuestionó Kerberos apenas Yue se posó en la rama de un árbol. El otro guardián había optado por quedarse en el suelo y caminaba en círculos, demostrando lo preocupado que estaba por aquel viaje.

― Porque como ella ha dicho, va a estar bien. Confío en que se sabrá cuidar mientras esté fuera. Además, no podemos estar todo el tiempo interviniendo en su vida.

― ¡Se supone que esa es nuestra misión! ¡Cuidarla durante todos los días que viva!― Contestó totalmente enfurecido. El guardián aleonado lo miró con rencor.― Tu no sabes lo despistada y atolondrada que es. A pesar de tener 17 años sigue despertándose tarde para ir a la escuela.

― El que no pueda despertar temprano no quiere decir que ella no sea madura.― Refutó el juez de la Luna.― Debes confiar en ella y en lo que es capaz.

― ¡Sé lo fuerte que es pero aun así no puedo dejar de preocuparme!― Gritó exasperado.― ¿Es que tú no sientes un poco de miedo de perderla?― Le preguntó abatido, mirando el césped que pisaba con sus poderosas patas.

Yue elevó su mirada hacía la hermosa luna llena que se cernía sobre ellos, pensando cuidadosamente su respuesta.

― Claro que tengo miedo.― Le contestó después de unos instantes.― pero eso no quiere decir que no confíe en su criterio. Además, no va a estar sola. El descendiente de Clow estará con ella.

― Me das una razón más para no estar tranquilo con ese viaje. No entiendo que es lo que le ve Sakura a ese niño. No es muy apuesto para que ella siga con él durante tanto tiempo. Podría conseguir a alguien mejor.― Dijo malhumorado.

― El amor no se basa sólo en la apariencia física― Aclaró Yue.― Se trata de algo tan complejo que no podrías entender. No importa la edad ni el sexo de las personas involucradas, cuando se ama tanto a alguien, lo demás no tiene importancia.

― Lo sé― dijo entredientes mientras se tiraba al suelo para acostarse― Sólo opino que él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Yue lo observó desde el lugar donde estaba sentado.

― Yo creo todo lo contrario. Él es el más indicado para estar con nuestra ama.

― Sólo lo dices porque tiene la sangre de Clow corriendo por sus venas. Eso no es muy imparcial de tu parte ― Le acusó Kerberos mirándolo desde su posición actual.

― Independientemente de eso― Insistió el juez de cabello blanco.― Li puede que en este momento te parezca poca cosa comparado a la inmensidad de los poderes de nuestra ama pero aún está creciendo y aprendiendo. Olvidas que es el heredero del Clan, que cuenta con todo ejército de personas con conocimientos ancestrales sobre magia. Así que no puedo dudar que Sakura estará en manos más confiables que las de él.

― Aun así no me agrada.― murmuró molesto.

― No tiene que agradarte a ti o a mi.― Le dijo bajando de su rama, posándose a su lado.― El corazón de Sakura lo eligió a él como a la persona que más quiere en el mundo y nada podrá cambiarlo.

― Eso lo sé perfectamente. Tu no pasas tanto tiempo con ella. Deberías verla como actúa cuando regresa de sus citas... ¡Es tan graciosa!― recordó sonriendo.― Pareciera que flota en su propia nube y sonríe por cualquier cosa. Incluso trato de molestarla pero es imposible cuando está de ese modo. Sé que el chiquillo la hace muy feliz.― dijo incorporándose del suelo.― e incluso sé que él la protegería con su vida sí es necesario.

― Esa es razón suficiente para aceptarlo. Nunca dejaremos de preocuparnos por ella pero debemos comprender que Sakura tiene a alguien más que la cuida.

― Eso no quiere decir que no lo seguiré molestando cuando lo vea.

― En verdad te pareces a Touya, no tiene mucho le dijo lo mismo a Yukito― comentó en medio de un suspiro. Kero sólo gruñó a modo de respuesta.

Los dos guardianes miraron el cielo despejado de Tomoeda, disfrutando del silencio momentáneo. Sabían que aunque ellos no estuvieran cerca de Sakura, ella iba a estar protegida sí Syaoran estaba a su lado. Estarían dispuestos a sacrificarse a si mismo con tal de que el otro siguiera a salvo. Así de profundo era lo que los unía, ese vínculo que todos llamaban: _Amor._

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Qué les puedo decir... Me costó un poco hacer el capítulo ya que las personalidades de ambos guardianes es tan distinta que no sabía como hacer los diálogos con dichas características. Espero les haya gustado.

Pasando a otros asunto, les traigo una noticia triste - _al menos para mí_ \- el próximo capítulo es el final de la historia. Ya sé que aun quedan muchos personajes que podría tomar para escribir pero igual quiero concentrarme en un par de historias que tengo en mente. Así que agradecería contar con su apoyo hasta la próxima actualización.

Como " _regalo_ " les adelanto quien va a ser nuestro último personaje en aparecer. Nada más y nada menos que Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Aun no estoy completamente segura de qué voy a escribir pero sí quieren aportar su granito, pueden hacerlo dejándome saber cual sería un escenario que les gustaría leer sobre nuestros protagonistas.

Y como último, quiero agradecer a: Lin Lu Lo Li, politali22, sslove y rub por sus reviews, y también a todos aquellos que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos. En verdad no saben lo feliz que me hace recibir esos correos que me notifican de ello. ¡Gracias!

Nos leemos.

Bye bye na no da~!


	10. Kinomoto

**Notas de Autor:** Bien, como mencioné en el capítulo anterior, este es el final de la historia. Espero les guste y nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **Encuentro inesperado**

Sakura miraba distraídamente por la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos. Los meses anteriores habían sido una locura. Tomoyo se había encargado de la mayoría de los detalles junto con las hermanas de Syaoran para hacer los preparativos de la boda y ella se lo agradecía con todo su corazón. De ser por ella, no hubiera hecho ni la mitad de las cosas que estaban siendo preparadas o afinandas en esos momentos en el enorme jardín de la mansión Li.

Sí, en unas cuantas horas dejaría de ser Sakura Kinomoto para pasar a ser la señora Li. Aquello la emocionaba y aterraba en partes iguales. Por un lado en ese par de años que había pasado desde que Syaoran le entregara el símbolo que la presentaba como la futura mujer del líder del Clan habían sucedido muchísimas cosas. Había tenido que mudarse apenas terminó la Universidad a Hong Kong, dónde diversas personas la enseñaban todas las responsabilidades que conllevaba ser la prometida de un Li. Tuvo que aprender tantas cosas en poco tiempo además de todas las ceremonias en las que participó por lo mismo. Ahí fue cuando comprendió que tan pesada era la carga de su novio al ser el pilar de un Clan tan importante y poderoso como lo eran ellos. En más de una ocasión tuvo ganas de decirle que no creía ser la indicada de llevar a cabo tan importante papel pero después analizaba y desechaba esa idea. Ella no quería dejar nunca a Syaoran, por que lo amaba tanto que no se veía sin él en su vida y sí hacer todo eso era parte del paquete, ella lo aceptaría y pondría todo su empeño en hacer las cosas de la manera correcta.

En ese momento sentía en el estómago un nudo de nervios que no podía deshacer, la emociones se mezclaban como una montaña rusa haciéndole sentir eufórica unos segundos y pasar a un ataque de pánico después. Suspiró profundamente tratando de serenarse. Quería hablar con alguien en ese momento pero todo el mundo se encontraba realizando actividades para el evento y ella tenía prohibido salir de esa habitación por órdenes de Tomoyo, que, según ella, debía descansar para tener energía en la ceremonia que se efectuaría en el atardecer. En ese instante deseó poder tener a su madre a su lado. Seguramente Nadeshiko Kinomoto la ayudaría a calmarse con su divertida personalidad.

― Mamá... ― Susurró quedamente mientras pegaba su frente al tibio cristal de la ventana que daba al jardín principal de la mansión. A veces no entendía como es que teniendo tanta magia como la que según poseía, no era capaz de ver a su madre como su padre solía hacer.

Muchas veces lo había encontrado hablando solo en su oficina, para cualquier persona que no conociera su historia, creería que el profesor Kinomoto padecía algún problema mental pero tanto para ella como Touya se volvió normal el verlo hacer aquello. Envidió a los dos hombres de su familia por eso, ellos en algún momento habían podido continuar viendo en ciertas ocasiones a Nadeshiko mientras ella no tenía casi ningún recuerdo propio de ella, salvo las historias que le contaban su padre y hermano. Volvió a suspirar pesadamente, cerrando los ojos con cansancio. No valía la pena preocuparse de ello en ese momento. Quizás en algún futuro no muy lejano pudiera manejar mejor su magia y pudiera contactarla.

Sintió un par de golpecitos en su hombro derecho haciéndole sobresaltarse. Giró rápidamente para ver quien era el causante de aquello y ahogó un grito, llevándose las dos manos a la boca. Sin poder controlarse, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, nublando su visión pero de algo no había duda, eso no era una ilusión.

― Hola, cariño ― Saludó Nadeshiko Kinomoto, quien iba ataviada con un largo y esponjoso vestido amarillo. Su largo cabello gris se ondulaba a sus lados y sus enormes ojos color jade, como los de ella, brillaban emocionados. Con un suave movimiento de sus enormes alas, se acercó a Sakura, tocando sus manos.

Sakura sintió ese primer contacto como si fuera seda. Sabía que su madre estaba muerta y no entendía como es que justo en ese momento que tanto deseaba verla, ella había aparecido frente a sus ojos.

― ¿Có-cómo es que p-puedo v-verte y sentirte?― Fue lo que atinó a decir aun impresionada. Sabía que su voz había sido temblorosa y tartamudeante pero estaba tan conmocionada. Ahí, frente a ella, después de casi una vida sin ver su figura, estaba su madre. Tan hermosa como en todas las fotos que aun continuaban en su hogar, en Tomoeda.

― Fujitaka lo hizo posible ― Contestó, no parecía molesta por no devolverle el saludo. Al contrario, sus labios tenían una gran sonrisa ― Haz crecido tanto, mi pequeña― Dijo mientras envolvía en sus delgados brazos alrededor de su hija.

― Te he extrañado tanto, mami― Respondió la menor entre sus brazos. Se negaba a seguir llorando aunque ganas no le faltaban. Tenía que aprovechar cada segundo que tuviera con su madre. ― ¿Por qué estás aquí?― Le cuestionó.

― No podía perderme la boda de mi única hija ― Aclaró la mujer. Dejó de abrazar a la castaña, que echó de menos su contacto pero era mejor así, quería grabarse su imagen a detalle en su memoria.― Es el día más especial para una mujer que está completamente enamorada y segura de con quien quiere compartir cada día del resto de su vida. ― Dijo, mientras que con una nívea mano tocaba la mejilla de la castaña.

― Estoy muy feliz pero también muy asustada. ¿Qué tal si me tropiezo con el vestido? ¡Tomoyo hizo una maravilla con el! Es el vestido de novia más hermoso que he visto. ¿Quieres verlo?― Preguntó ilusionada. La mayor sólo asintió y Sakura fue al clóset de la habitación, donde estaba el vestido protegido de cualquier percance. Era una obra maestra de encaje, piedras iridiscentes y tul vaporoso.

― ¡Es hermoso, cariño!― Exclamó maravillada la mayor. ― Te verás preciosa con el.

― Me gustaría que estuvieras presente.

― Y lo estaré ― Afirmó con convicción. ― Quizás no puedas verme pero estaré ahí, junto a ti.

― Me encantaría que conocieras a Syaoran.― susurró quedamente.

― Lo conozco un poquito aunque él no tenga idea.― Le dijo alegremente.

― ¿Conoces a Syaoran?― Preguntó confundida.

― ¡Claro! Me parece un chico encantador y sé lo mucho que te ama. Así que estoy muy feliz de que hayas encontrado a esa persona especial para ti. Debes estar agradecida con el destino de haberlo hallado, no muchas personas lo logran.― aseguró.

― Estoy segura que él le encantaría verte.― Murmuró entristecida. En ese momento Syaoran se encontraba resolviendo unos asuntos con el Clan, por lo que no se encontraba en la mansión.

― Eso está por solucionarse ― Contestó sonriendo la mayor. Unos suaves toques en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambas. Con un pase, la persona del otro lado abrió la puerta.

― ¿Qué sucede, Saku...?― El joven recién llegado no pudo terminar de pronunciar el nombre de su prometida al ver la forma etérea que se encontraba a lado de ella. La menor rió ante la cara de incredulidad del otro.

― Syaoran, quiero presentarte a Nadeshiko Kinomoto, mi madre.― Sakura se había acercado a su prometido, haciéndolo avanzar. Nadeshiko estaba delante de ellos con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios.

― ¿C-Cómo...?― Quiso cuestionar pero no hallaba las palabras adecuadas ante el evento frente a él.

― Al parecer no soy la única mejorando con la magia. Es obra de mi padre.― Confirmó Sakura con una sonrisa.

― Mucho gusto en conocerte, Syaoran― Saludó la mujer de largo cabello.― Siento que te conociera de toda la vida aunque sea la primera vez que nos encontramos así.― Le dijo mientras tomaba las manos del joven.― Estoy tan contenta de que vayas a casarte con Sakura, prométeme que la cuidarás siempre y la amarás cada día más― Pidió amablemente.

― Por supuesto.― Afirmó convencido. Al fin las palabras empezaban a fluir de forma natural.― Estoy honrado de poder conocerla.― Expresó haciendo una profunda reverencia.

― No me queda mucho tiempo― Soltó de repente. Los dos chicos se sorprendieron ante sus palabras.― Fujitaka está llegando a su límite y no queremos que el padre de la novia no se presente por estar demasiado exhausto.― Bromeó, guiñándoles un ojo.― Oh, antes de que lo olvide― Anunció emocionada, dando una pequeña palmadita.― Tengo un mensaje para ti, querido.

― ¿Un mensaje?― Preguntó confundido.

― De alguien que conocí hace poco y que te cuida desde allá arriba― Declaró apuntando el techo, haciendo referencia al cielo― Dice: Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Espero que encuentres toda la felicidad que mereces. Te encargo a tu madre y a tus hermanas. Tienes el futuro del Clan en tus manos y confío plenamente que sabrás guiarlo con sabiduría.

― ¿Usted conoció...?― Una vez más, no pudo formular alguna oración coherente.

― Exactamente. Tu padre es un hombre encantador. Ahora sé de donde eres tan apuesto― Mencionó revolviendo su cabello oscuro.

― ¿Te volveré a ver?― Cuestionó Sakura, con los ojos brillantes. Deseaba poder tener más tiempo con su madre pero entendía lo agotador que podía llegar a ser usar la magia.

― Eso espero, cariño― Contestó Nadeshiko, volcando su atención a su hija.― Esto es algo que tu padre ha estado aprendiendo por su cuenta, aun no está muy seguro de como hacerlo pero confiemos en que en algún momento volveremos a vernos.

― También me esforzaré para ayudar a papá a hacerlo― Aseguró, abrazándola fuertemente. Su madre le devolvía el gesto de forma cariñosa, depositando un beso en los cabellos castaños de su hija.

― Es hora de irme.― Habló la mujer, separándose de la menor― pero antes que nada, Sakura. No olvides que aunque no me veas, siempre estoy a tu lado. Cada vez que piensas en mí, lo sé, porque lo siento aquí― dijo, señalando su pecho a la altura del corazón.― Cuido de ti desde allá donde me encuentro y nunca dejaré de hacerlo porque para mí, eres mi pequeña flor― Susurró dulcemente en su oído.

― Te quiero mucho, mamá.― Le dijo conmovida.

― Igual te quiero, Sakura y por eso deseo que seas muy feliz, incluso más feliz de lo que fui con tu padre.― Pidió mientras tomaba su mano derecha de cada uno, haciendo que los dos castaños entrelazaran sus manos.― Sé que este momento que están por vivir será de los más importantes de su vida. Así que disfruten de él y no dejen que los nervios les arruine este evento irrepetible y único.

― ¡Por supuesto!― Respondieron al unísono.

Y así tan repentinamente como había aparecido, la figura de Nadeshiko Kinomoto se fue desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer frente a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en la habitación. Sakura miró a su prometido con una sonrisa de completa felicidad en los labios. Syaoran acortó la distancia, estrechándola entre sus brazos, disfrutando del momento.

Los dos sabían que lo que acababa fue uno de los momentos más mágicos de su vida. Ambos habían recibido algo de aquella visita inesperada: El amor de los padres que no estarían presentes físicamente pero que siempre estaban a su lado cuidándolos y pidiendo por su felicidad.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Sí, sé que me desvié un poco en la forma de plantear esta viñeta ya que, es más desde la perspectiva de Sakura, más sin embargo, me gustó mucho como quedó. Pudimos conocer un poco de los propios pensamientos de ella en su gran día y saber lo que Nadeshiko siente y quiere ver de nuestros castaños favoritos: Juntos y queriéndose. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi hacer la última historia de este fanfic.

Pasando a otro tema. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que leyeron esta pequeña historia. En verdad no creí llegar siquiera a los 10 capítulos pero conforme pasó el tiempo me di cuenta que podía sacar más provecho a todo, fue así que los capítulos fueron fluyendo como agua entre mis dedos. Me encantó escribir cada uno de ellos. Extrañaré pensar en alguna situación y personaje para plantear la historia pero sé que es por algo mejor, más proyectos que verán en algún momento futuro.

Ya para terminar y no hacer más larga esta despedida. Este capítulo en especial está dedicado completamente a sslove, quien ha estado aquí, apoyando el proyecto desde los primeros capítulos y que con sus reviews siempre me sacaban una sonrisa. Espero haber logrado sacarte esa espinita que tenías con respecto a ellas.

Sin más...

Bye bye na no da!


End file.
